


Make Your Bed Full Broad

by Dispatches (orphan_account)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dispatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm going to have to get a bigger bed,</i> he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Bed Full Broad

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kormantic.livejournal.com/profile)[**kormantic**](http://kormantic.livejournal.com/), in honour of her new bed. Title from "Thaney" by Malinky, sort of.

John is military and can fall asleep anywhere, in any position, at a moment's notice, while Rodney is a caffeine-addicted chronic worrier with a bad back; it shouldn't surprise him that John curls up on one side and goes to sleep as soon as they're finished, but it does. Some part of him has been expecting a freakout since they reached his quarters, and no part of him was expecting John to stay the night.

_I'm going to have to get a bigger bed_, he thinks, and his stomach gives a little lurch, because what if this isn't going to happen again? Oh _God_... it'll be like the summer he developed his citrus allergy: not just having to do without orange juice and lemonade, though that was bad enough, but finding out how many of his favourite meals included just enough citrus to rule them out. He doesn't want to think about how much of his life has revolved around Sheppard up to now: offworld missions, senior staff meetings, lunches and dinners and late night games of chess; that ease they have with each other, the warmth he'd found in a place he'd never have thought to look for it. He can't lose all of that to a delayed freakout; he'd have a mental breakdown at the end of the third week.

He'll have to be cool about this, or to try, at least. He doesn't have the slightest idea how, since he'd always assumed that "being cool" was for other people, but he'll figure it out, if that's what it takes.

He can't normally get to sleep on his side, but this time he's going to try, because he has no idea what it's like to wake up next to John Sheppard, and he may never get another chance.

 

*

John is woken in the middle of the night by a thump and a muffled "ow!" He lifts his head and cracks open one eye, sees nothing relevant and rolls over onto his other side. There's enough light in the room that he can see Rodney sitting on the floor by the bed, his left buttock lifted up to show a nasty-looking bruise the size of an Oreo and almost the same colour. Rodney's rubbing around the bruise furiously, scowling.

"Come to bed," says John, and his voice is rough with sleep and not quite intelligible, but he's pretty sure he's made his point.

Rodney turns to glare at him. "Oh, no, I just thought I'd sit on the floor all night till my gluteus maximus seizes up," he snaps, and his tone is sharp enough to wake John up for real.

"_Rodney_," he says, almost growling, "come to _bed_," because he can hear second thoughts in Rodney's voice, and that's the scariest sound he's ever heard.

Rodney huffs lightly and lifts the covers; John shivers a little, more to encourage Rodney to hurry it up than because he's really cold. There's a brief, awkward tussle as Rodney crawls in beside him, all knees and elbows, and then they're back where they were, Rodney's back snug up against John's chest, John's arm around Rodney's waist.

It isn't exactly comfortable -- their legs are overlapping and John's pretty sure he's going to wake up with a dead arm -- but it's what he wanted: not just to sleep with Rodney, but to _sleep_ with Rodney.

As he's drifting off, he thinks _gonna have to get a bigger bed_, and Rodney stiffens in his arms, and he realises he said that out loud -- if murmuring the words into Rodney's hairline counts as "out loud".

"What?" says Rodney, a harsh exhalation, not much sound to it; he could ignore it and go back to sleep and Rodney wouldn't even be suspicious. Well. Not _very_ suspicious.

He shifts a little so that his mouth is nearer Rodney's ear. "You're going to have to get a bigger bed," he says.

"Oh," says Rodney, and he's still and quiet for a moment before he fidgets a bit and says "Why me?"

John thinks about that. "Mattress," he says after a beat or two. "Mine's a standard, yours is... different, couldn't explain it. It'd look funny."

"Oh," says Rodney, and John can feel him relaxing. "Good idea."

_'M not just a pretty face,_ John says, or thinks, or something; he's halfway dreaming now, and the bed in his dreams is wide and soft and full of Rodney.

[end]


End file.
